Stronger Chpt 1
by Phillygurl616
Summary: After taking the fall for a friend, Adrianna Pierce is sent to live with a family friend in Canada! There she attends Degrassi, makes friends, causes trouble and falls in love? Suck at Summaries!
1. A little fire

"James, What the hell did you just do?" I shouted staring at the burning house in front of me.

"It was an accident I swear!" He yelled back, distress dripping from his voice. His face covered in sweat from both the heat and nervousness. The blaring sirens shook my ears as they got closer.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll understand that." I said, pointing back to the cop cars that were nearing us. James put his hands on his head and sank to the ground.

The fire blew its breath on us making it hard to breathe. I looked down at James watching as the ash slowly latched to his face. I looked back into the flames, knowing what I had to do.

"James, go. I'll take the fall." I said calmly. He looked up at me shocked.

"What are you talking about? I can't let you do that." He replied, shaking his head, in disagreement.

"Listen," I said, standing in front of him. "You're almost 18; you'll get tried as an adult! I can't have you going to jail, ok? So just go!" I yelled grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him up.

"I can't just leave you here!" He said.

"You're the closest thing I have to family ok…I can't lose you. I'll be out faster than you. Now go please." I pleaded tears threatening to spill from my eyes. He stared into my eyes for a minute realizing I wasn't backing down, and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll see you soon kid." He said after pulling away. He gave me a quick smile, before running off. I took a deep breath before sitting on the grass below me waiting for the cops to arrive. My name is Adrianna Pierce and my whole life is about to change.

"ADRIANNA CAROL PIERCE, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME YOUNG LADY!" My "oh-so wonderful" mother screamed at me as I began to climb my steps. I paused on a step turning around.

"Yes mother?"

"I know you may not care about your life but I do!"

"Oh, so now I don't care about my life?"

"No, obviously you don't considering where we just picked you up from!"

"You know what mom, you're right. I hate my life, should probably go O.D on my crazy meds you have me on!"

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" My dad said stepping in front of her and in my face. "This is the second time, not the first, second time, I've had to bail you out of trouble. And I'm tired of it! "He screamed, his saliva raining on my face.

"Then fucking stop, I didn't call you or ask for your help! So stop acting like you care about me or my life! All you care about is your law firm, and the money it puts in your pocket! The only reason you bailed me out is because of what people would say if they knew "the great" Bradley Pierce's daughter was arrested!"

"You know, I've put up with a lot of your shit since you were born. And I'm not doing it anymore…You're a disgrace of a daughter. That's why I'm sending you away. You'll be staying with a friend of mine. The court has agreed to let you do community service there."

"I'm not going anywhere." I spat.

"It's either this or jail, you decide." He glared at me, his lip twitching under his massive mustache. I glared back into his dark orbs, finding no ounce of love.

"Where am I going?" I asked, my voice laced with hate.

"Canada."


	2. Canadian Bacon

I hate Canada. I hate Canada, and all it's stupid accents, and stupid words, and stupid baco – on second thought, I like their bacon. But everything else I hate. What I hate more than anything right now is waiting for some random guy, who I don't know, to come pick me up so I can live with them. Fun! It's like saying "Honey, I want you to get raped and chopped into little pieces!"

So here I am, standing in the middle of an airport carrying my whole life in my hands. Ok, I'm being a little dramatic. It's more like my clothes and priced possessions. But it very well could have been my life. I mean, my MP3's in there and lord knows I can't live without-

"Hi, are you Adrianna Peirce?" A middle aged, balding man asked me, interrupting my inner rant.

"Yeah." I replied curtly. He seemed happy that he had the right person and immediately began introducing himself.

"Hello. My name is Archie Simpson, your father's friend. But you can either call me Snake or Archie or Mr. Simpson considering I will be your teacher." He took one of my bags and began moving towards the exit.

"So I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" I asked putting my bags in the trunk.

"Yes, but only my wife, Spike, and I know. I feel like that's your business and that if you feel like you should tell someone you do." I watched him for a moment trying to decide whether or not I like this guy. He seemed nice enough. So I said the only thing I could at that moment.

"Wait, so your names are Snake and Spike?"

We arrived at the house about 10 minutes later. Snake didn't force me to talk, which I was pleased about. The house was just like any other house, cute and well family oriented. Snake called the family up to the living room and I was faced with a handful of people.

"Adrianna I'd like you to meet my wife Spike, and little Jack. And that there is Emma, my step daughter. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Adrianna Pierce."

Emma looked about my age with long blonde hair. She actually looked liked the type of person I'd never hang out with. She seemed liked a goodie who paid attention, and did the right thing. She wore very bright and girly clothes. However I was more into the whole, skinny jeans and band tee-shirt look. Her long blonde hair contrasted with my black choppy one. But hey, if I have to live with her, I should at least try to like her.

"Ok, well we think there's enough room and the basement for you and Emma. So you'll be down there with her. Emma, could you help her out?" Spike asked. Emma nodded, grabbed a bag and starting making her way downstairs. Before I walked down however, I turned around and said "Thank you."

Once downstairs, Emma showed me where I'd be sleeping and sat on her bed looking at my curiously.I tried to ignore her as I unpacked but it's really awkward when you know somebody's looking at you.

"Can I help you Emma?" I asked, my back still turned to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I was rude. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I turned around and lied on my new bed simply saying

"Trust me, it wasn't my choice."


	3. That is NOT your muffin!

Early the next morning, I heard an alarm going off and immediately popped up in my bed.

"What the hell is that?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes.

"An alarm clock, we have to get ready for school." Emma said. "You can use the bathroom down here. I'll take the upstairs one." She said before grabbing her things and leaving me in bed. I lied back down and thought

'_Damn school. I completely forgot about that.' _I sighed deeply before getting up and starting to get ready. 

Once ready, I was surprised to find Spike up and making breakfast.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, sitting a plate of food on the table for me.

"Uh…good morning." I replied unsurely, starting to eat.

"So, Adrianna, would you like a ride to school? I have to get there early of course, but it won't be a problem." Snake asked.

"Actually I thought I'd walk." I answered, hoping maybe if I could get away from them I'd be able to skip.

"Ok, then Emma will walk with you." He replied calmly.

"You know what; I don't wanna take her away from her friends, or make her feel like she has to do things for me. I think I'll be fine."

"Nice try, but choose." Snake stated.

"Ugh. I guess I'll just walk with Emma." I said playing with my food.

"So this is it?" I asked, with Emma standing at my side.

"Yeah, this is it." Emma replied, depression deep in her voice.

"I don't wanna go in there." I stated honestly.

"Yeah, me either." I turned and looked at Emma, an evil smirk on my face.

"Then let's just not go, Come on Em! Show me around!"

"I so would, except the tiny fact my Dad kinda works here. I think he'd notice." I pouted.

"Damn you and your teacher dad." Emma laughed softly saying "Come on." And lead me into Degrassi Community School.

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student to the school. Adrianna, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Snake, I mean, Mr. Simpson asked as I stood at the front of the room. I merely looked up at him saying,

"No." And took a seat where he told me previously. Mr. Simpson started his lesson but I tuned him out.

"Hi." The kid next to me said. "I'm J.T York, heart-throb of the school. And you are?" He asked his hand out. I laughed, no way was this kid a heart-throb. I mean sure he was cute but not THAT cute.

"Adrianna Pierce. But you can call me Ade." I replied taking his hand. "And by the way, I think I may steal your title." I finished sending him a wink while letting go of his hand.

"Well then, let the games begin." He stated laughing.

"You know, actually used to like English at one point." I stated, while walking out of Mrs. Kwan's 4th period English class, with J.T, Emma, and Toby. "She has officially killed my favorite subject." Laughing J.T replied

"Yeah, you'll get used to that. I've learned to tune out all of her useless babble."

"Well then Mr. York, I'm sure you won't mind listening to my useless babble after school." Mrs. Kwan said appearing out of nowhere. J.T sighed, and she suddenly disappeared leaving us alone again.

"That…was really creepy." I said, laughing, and followed the group into the lunchroom.

"I can't believe I had to pay $3.50 for this mush." I said, staring down at what this school was calling, food on my tray. All of a sudden some kids pushed past us, one guy in a baggy hoodie stealing the muffin off of Toby's tray, simply saying, "I'll take that." I quickly took it back, replying with "No you won't." They stared me down,

"Excuse me?" The jerk asked.

"Listen, I understand you can't afford $3.50, but you don't have to take his stuff." I stated, staring him straight in the eyes, not backing down.

"You better watch who you're talking to." A butch girl threatened from next to jerk-face. I turned to her,

"No, you better watch who you mess with." I replied my eyes lit with fire, blazing into her own.

"Whatever. Come on babe." The jerk said the butch, pulling on her arm. They walked away, the girl looking back once again to glare at me. 1 of their minions followed but one stayed behind for a second. I recognized him from math class. I noticed he avoided looking in Emma's direction but once he connected eyes with me, I was lost. His blue eyes stared back at me with such intensity. I just stared back, biting my lip in nervousness.

'_Whoa, I'm never nervous." _I thought before, finally glaring at him. He just gave me that same look before slowly backing away and tearing his eyes away from mine. I turned to the group handing Toby back his muffin asking

"Who was that?"

"That was Jay Hogart, he's a total psycho, like seriously, I heard they tried to put him on meds and everything." J.T answered. "The girl with them was Alex Nunez, Jay's girlfriend. God only knows what they do when they're together." I shuttered at the thought.

"And the last kid? With the beanie?" I asked. J.T looked back at Emma before answering.

"That was Sean Cameron. Emma's ex." I shot my head in Emma's direction but she just had her head down. "They broke up a few months ago. He totally just ditched us for Jay and his gang of criminals."

"Criminals?"

"Yeah, you saw what they did with Toby's muffin now imagine that but with bigger things."

"Bigger things, so they steal stuff? "

"Well, they haven't proved anything but whenever they're around things go missing. Everyone knows its them. But for some reason they're never caught. " We finally found a table but while their conversations continued my mind wandered back to Sean Cameron and his blue eyes.


	4. Secret

"Ok class, I want you to pair up and create your own report on any topic you'd like. I want you to go all out, interviews, pictures, the whole nine yards." Ms. S, my journalism teacher explained. The class immediately started pairing off, but of course me, being the new girl had no one to run to.

"Anyone not have a partner?" Ms. S asked. A girl with dark clothing and red hair and I raised our hands. "Oh good, Ellie partner up with Adrianna, I'm excited to see what you two come up with."

I walked over to Ellie, setting my stuff down.

"Hey, I'm Adrianna, but you can call me Ade." I stated holding out my hand.

"Ellie," She said taking it. "You new here?" She asked, letting go.

"Uh, yeah, it's my first day actually."

"Really? How's it going so far?"

"Interesting." I replied honestly, laughing. Ellie let out a chuckle,

"Yeah, I think that sums up Degrassi pretty well."

"So do you have any idea what you want to do this report on?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"No idea actually."

"Ok good, it's not just me then." We sat in silence for moment thinking about what we wanted to write about.

"I love your shirt by the way." Ellie complimented. "Every Avenue's really good."

"You know Every Avenue?" I asked shocked. She nodded back. "Not most people know of them."

"Yeah, I know. Finding people here with the same music taste as me is pretty difficult." I thought for a moment before an idea finally hit me.

"That's it."

"What's what?" Ellie asked confused.

"Our report, we'll do music reviews. Go to shows, see the bands perform, interview them." I pitched.

"That may just be the most amazing idea I've heard in awhile!" Ellie exclaimed. I smiled, proud of myself.

"Ok, well we'll go home tonight and look at concerts coming up. And remember, small bands work well too. And we could maybe meet up tomorrow at lunch to exchange?" Ellie offered. I agreed as the bell rang and left to go to my last class. I look down at my schedule…SHOP?

"No sir, you don't understand. I didn't sign up for this class." I tried explaining to the shop teacher.

"I understand perfectly Ms. Peirce. All the other classes were full, so they gave you the only empty one. So welcome to Auto Shop!" He replied, starting to steer away.

"I don't even know anything about cars!" I exclaimed.

"Well then you better start learning." He yelled back, not bothering to turn around.

"Fuck" I mumbled, looking at all the parts in front of me and the book in my hand. I dropped my stuff and got started reading.

**Sean's POV**

"Cam, look who's here." I heard Jay say as I was under the hood of a car. I looked in the direction he was talking about and noticed the girl from earlier.

"What's the freak doing here?" Alex asked, wrapping her arms around Jay from behind. I looked at the new girl's distressed face, as Alex and Jay laughed.

"She has no idea what she's doing." Jay chuckled. I put my wrench down and grabbed a rag as I walked over to her.

**Ade's POV**

"Looks like you could use a little help." I heard from behind me as I tried to study. I turned around and saw none other than Sean Cameron, in a wife beater trying to wipe grease from his hands.

"Go away Cameron." I stated bluntly, turning back to my book.

"Oh, ok, well you know my name. And yours may be?" He asked leaning on the table next to me. I stayed silent, trying to ignore the muscles that I saw in his arms. "Aw, come on. It's only fair." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes, finally looking up at him. I immediately regretted it once realizing how close to me he actually was.

"Adrianna Peirce." I said, and quickly looking back down at my book.

"Well Adrianna, it looks like you could use some help."

"I don't want your help."

"You may not want it, but you need it." He said, smirking down at me.

"Whatever. Just go away."

"Fine," he said, starting to move away. "But find me when you want that help." He finished, returning back to Jay. I just looked after him rolling my eyes, before going back to try studying. Try being the key word.

I looked around the lunchroom the next day, searching for Ellie. I found her sitting at a table toward the back of the lunchroom, and starting walking over towards her.

"Ade, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I'm sitting with a friend. See you later." I quickly said, walking the rest of the way to Ellie's table.

"Hey Ellie." I said once there.

"Oh hey Ade. Here sit," I sat down next to her. "This is Ashley, Ash this is Ade."

"Hey." I said, giving her the nod.

"Hey." She replied smiling.

"So, what do you have?" Ellie asked.

"Well, there's this place apparently they let bands play there to get their music out. It's called "Blue". It's actually not too far from here. I called and told them about our report and they said it was a great idea and they'd have no problem helping us with it." I explained.

"Ade, I think I may just be in love with you." Ellie shrieked. Ash and I laughed, and for the rest of lunch talked not only about ideas but they took the chance to get to know me.

"Adrianna." I heard from behind me as I walked to Biology. I stopped, turning around, and was face to face with Sean. I quickly turned back away, continuing to my class. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"Class. You should try it." I said curtly.

"Haha. So can I ask you a question?" He asked no side by side with me.

"No. Go away." Suddenly he was in front of me not allowing me to leave. "Move Cameron."

"I will after you answer my question. " He stated folding is arms. "You wanna come to the Ravine tonight?"

"The what?"

"The Ravine. It's a place in the woods we go to hang out and stuff."

"Stuff like get wasted and have sex?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Sorry, but I can't." Starting to move past him, he started following.

"Why not?"

"Because I already have plans."

"Oh really? Who's the guy?"

"Who said it was with a guy?"

"Ok then, who's the girl?" I just glared at him. "Hey, I had to check. So then why are you turning me down?" He asked. Now we were right outside my class but he wouldn't let me enter.

"Because I have Community Service. Now move." I answered, pushing him out of the way. I felt him looking after me but I didn't even bother looking back.

By the time shop rolled around I was ready for school to be over with. I dragged my feet into the room, sighing in aggravation at the sight of the work I have to do.

**Sean's POV**

I saw Adrianna drag herself into the class, obviously not happy about being here. I saw the way that when she sighed her bangs flew off of her face and back down in a jumbled heap, how she bit her lip when frustrated or when she's concentrating.

"Dude, you're staring…again." Jay said, snapping my out of my thoughts. I looked away from Adrianna and back down at the engine of the car. "What's you obsession with her?" Jay asked.

"It's not an obsession." I replied defensively. "But, I don't know. She's…different."

"She seems like another goodie to me." Alex said.

"But see she's not. I talked to her today. She said she had community service today."

"Community Service? Like the kind you get instead of going to jail?" Jay asked.

"I guess. What else could it be?" We all stared at her curiously; she must have sensed something because she looked up at us, looking at us weirdly before smirking and flipping us off. She went back to what she was doing as we all laughed silently.

"Looks like the new girl has a secret." Jay stated, wonder dancing behind his eyes.


End file.
